


that's ruff, buddy

by lesmiserablol



Series: not kitten around [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: “Can I have a puppy?”Sokka opens his mouth, ready to give the usual answer he rattles off every time Izumi asks. Something about one day they will, but they already have a cat, they're still settling into their new home, blah blah blah. He stops when he realizes that Izumi isn’t making her request to Sokka, as she usually does, but rather blinking up at Zuko.He looks over to Zuko, who appears as surprised as he feels, but he recovers quickly and smiles. “One day, ‘Zumi.”(in which Zuko turns the tables and is the one to surprise Sokka)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: not kitten around [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982770
Comments: 76
Kudos: 253





	that's ruff, buddy

Sokka has a lot to be proud of when it comes to his daughter. 

He felt a lot of different emotions when they were preparing to meet her. The excitement of anticipating the new addition to their family, the nervousness as they got the call that the mother was in labor, the fear as it took longer than they expected, then the combination of relief, excitement, and pressure as they followed the doctor to go meet their baby girl. 

All of those emotions were gone, replaced with an overwhelming feeling of love, the moment he laid eyes on her. He thought he could never feel love like that again, that he had peaked, but he had been so mistaken.  Every single day he watched her grow, filled with an indescribable, sheer joy that filled his entire being, sometimes moving him to tears. Zuko teased him for being a sap.

(And wasn’t _that_ calling the pot calling the kettle black.) 

Over the years, he found himself feeling so proud of her, so happy for her, and bursting with joy as he recognized the little things about her that confirmed to him,  _ yeah _ _, that’s my daughter._

This was one of those moments. 

"Puppy!” Izumi screeches, letting go of Zuko’s hand to point excitedly. 

Her other hand is grasping Sokka’s tightly, and she tugs on it eagerly until he looks down at her. “Can we go pet it?”

One of her pigtails is almost out of the tie, and he bends down to fix it for her, staying level with her as he glances up at his husband. 

“I don’t know, sweetie, your Daddy is probably getting cold. He might want to go home now, so maybe you should ask him,” Sokka says. Despite all the years they have lived in Canada, he doesn’t think Zuko will ever enjoy the cold like he does, or even get used to it, for that matter. It’s getting closer to the time of year when it’ll be too cold for their family to do their regular walks, and Zuko is determined to use the time that they still have, even if it means a hilarious amount of extra layers. 

A well timed shiver makes its way through Zuko’s body, but he tries to hide it, burrowing himself further into his hoodie (that he definitely stole from Sokka) as Izumi turns to him with wide eyes. 

“Please?” she asks, her voice so sweet that it would be impossible to say no to her. Her bottom lip sticks out in a little pout, blinking up at Zuko. Sokka laughs and matches her expression, watching in delight as his husband looks between the two of them. 

“I’m never going to get used to having _two_ of you,” he mutters, his feigned exasperation paired with a smile that he couldn’t hide if he tried. “Yes, it’s okay, let’s go see if the dog wants to say hi.”

Sokka beams, grabbing their daughter’s hand and running with her toward the dog and its owner. They slow down when they get closer, catching the attention of the owner. It’s an older lady, and she offers a friendly smile. 

“Good afternoon,” she greets. 

Izumi, suddenly shy, hides behind Sokka’s legs as he beams back at the stranger. “Good afternoon! We were admiring your dog from a distance and my daughter wanted to get a closer look. It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” the woman says proudly, petting the golden retriever’s head. “Would you like to pet her?” 

Izumi nods seriously, letting go of Sokka to step up to the dog and pet her gently. The dog licks her hand and she giggles. 

Zuko had chosen to walk at a normal speed as opposed to bolting across to the other side of the park, and he catches up to them as Sokka is petting the dog’s head and asking about her. 

“11 years?” he whistles. “She looks great. Our cat is a rescue, so we don’t know his exact age. We think he’s now close to, what did the vet say, babe? 13? 14?”

“14,” Zuko nods. He offers a friendly nod to the woman, who returns it, in greeting. 

“Just the one pet then?” she asks. 

Zuko shrugs. “We’ve always talked about getting another, since he does well with other animals…”

“...but then this one showed up, and we had our hands full,” Sokka finishes, smiling at Izumi. 

“I’ve got to say, not many kids this young are so good with her, I’m impressed,” she smiles. “How old is she?”

“Five!” Izumi answers immediately, holding up a hand to display her five fingers, the other still loyally petting the dog. 

Sokka beams at her and Zuko does the same, his hand finding Sokka’s and intertwining their fingers. 

“You can pet him too, if you’d like,” the owner says kindly, turning to Zuko, and Sokka grins at the expression on his husband’s face. 

“Oh! Me? Uh, that’s okay, I’m...allergic,” Zuko says. Sokka snorts. He loves his husband, really, and if he’s going to say that he’s the worst liar in existence, well...it’s out of love. Zuko shoots him a glare as if he can read his thoughts.

“No he’s not,” Izumi says matter-of-factly, continuing to pat the dog gently. “He doesn’t like dogs.”

Sokka knows for a fact that it takes every ounce of willpower and dignity that Zuko has to not bury his reddening face in his hands right then and there. His smile is awkward and apologetic but the woman just chuckles in amusement. 

Izumi keeps talking as she hugs the dog. “I like dogs. And cats. And birds. Daddy only likes cats. That’s why we have a cat. Daddy, we should take Druk on a walk!” 

Sokka laughs as he pictures bringing their cat on a walk. Druk’s preferred method of exercise is walking to his owners to whine for food and then walking back to the food bowl to eat it. 

Zuko seems to be thinking the same thing, but he puts on a smile. “That’s a great idea, sweetheart. Now say goodbye to the dog, and thank this kind woman for letting you pet her.”

They say their goodbyes, Izumi still looking over her shoulder to wave at the dog until it disappears from sight and she faces forward again. 

“Can I have a puppy?” 

Sokka opens his mouth, ready to give the usual answer he rattles off every time Izumi asks. Something about one day they will, but they already have a cat, they're still settling into their new home, blah blah blah. He stops when he realizes that Izumi isn’t making her request to Sokka, as she usually does, but rather blinking up at Zuko. 

He looks over to Zuko, who appears as surprised as he feels, but he recovers quickly and smiles. “One day, ‘Zumi.”

Sokka can’t help but mirror the smile on his husband’s face. 

* * *

“She really wants a puppy, doesn’t she?” Zuko asks later that night, after they’ve tucked their daughter into bed and started their own night routine. 

“That girl wants a whole zoo,” Sokka answers, changing into a night shirt. 

“Well, yes, but she really wants a puppy specifically,” Zuko says from the bathroom, watching his reflection as he brushes out his hair and starts to braid it. “And you do, too.”

“I guess, but like you said, maybe one day,” Sokka says. He walks up behind his husband and wraps his arms around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Zuko nods, meeting Sokka’s eyes through the mirror, his expression serious.

“Babe,” Sokka says. “Remember what you told me once? How even though you don’t like dogs, you love me enough that you would get one with me?”

Zuko nods slowly.

“Well I need you to know that I love you enough that even if I never get a dog, I would still be happy. Because I have you,” Sokka finishes. 

Zuko inhales sharply, pulling out of Sokka’s arms to turn and properly face him. “Sokka, you will get a dog one day, I promise—“

“I know!" Sokka insists, grabbing his hands. "I know, you’ve promised me that, and I trust you. I know that’s part of why we got a house with a backyard. But even if it’s in fifty years, that’s okay with me. Just remember, I’m willing to wait, I can be patient.”

They had a similar conversation years ago, as they were looking into adopting. Zuko wanted kids just like Sokka did, but the more real the idea became, the more anxious he got about being a father. Sokka sat him down and told him they could take all the time they needed to get comfortable with it. Zuko had stayed up all of that night thinking about it, realizing that his reservations came from fears that he had allowed to hold him back for so long. When Sokka woke up, he told him he was ready. Sokka gave him a couple weeks to think about it more, making sure he was certain about his decision and wouldn’t regret the impulse later, but he didn’t change his mind. 

Zuko is quiet as they get under the covers, and Sokka wraps his arms around his waist again to pull him close and press a kiss to his shoulder. “Don’t think about this all night. Get some sleep, yeah?”

“I will,” Zuko says softly, one hand finding Sokka’s and giving it a squeeze. “Love you.”

* * *

Sokka hears Izumi’s footsteps and braces himself for the inevitable addition to their bed. At some point in the night, he and Zuko had switched positions, so he is nestled tightly in his arms, Zuko’s warm breath a familiar comfort against his neck. He can tell that his husband is awake, but neither of them move, content to stay in this position for a little longer.

The door is pushed open and moments later, Izumi is climbing onto the mattress, landing on their legs in the process.

“Psst!” she whispers. “Druk is hungry!”

“Is Druk hungry, or is Izumi hungry?” Sokka mumbles.

Izumi is quiet for a moment before saying, “Both.”

“You heard that,” Zuko says. “The cat and your daughter are hungry.”

Sokka peeks an eye open to look at the sky outside. “Before 8am on a Saturday, she’s your daughter.”

Zuko laughs, but he doesn’t complain as he gets up after pressing a quick kiss to Sokka’s cheek. Sokka isn’t sure if the perfect couple exists, but he’s pretty certain he and Zuko are up there somewhere. With his tendency to stay up late, it’s perfect for cleaning the house and folding the laundry while everyone is sleeping and the house is quiet. And although Sokka complained about Zuko’s early habits before they were parents and he wanted to cuddle all morning, it has become a lifesaver on the days when Izumi doesn’t feel inclined to let them sleep in.

Druk must’ve lost his appetite, because soon Sokka is no longer alone in bed, and he falls back asleep to the comforting lull of his purring from his spot on Sokka’s chest.

When he wakes up again, it’s to Zuko kissing his forehead. 

“Cuddles?” he asks hopefully, blinking up at his husband blearily. 

Zuko laughs softly, running his fingers through Sokka’s hair, and he leans into the touch. “Mai asked for my help with something, will you be okay if I leave for a few hours?”

“Sure babe, is everything okay?” Sokka frowns.

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. I won’t be gone long, she’s on her way to pick me up right now. Izumi ate and is watching cartoons now,” Zuko answers.

Sokka yawns and slowly moves Druk off his chest and onto the empty space on the bed before sitting up. “Okay. I’ll be right out there. Call me when you’re on your way back, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Zuko smiles.

Sokka shuffles into the living room soon after he leaves, finding Izumi has now occupied herself with some Barbies while the television plays in the background.

“Papa, look!” she says, holding up one of her dolls. “She can move water with her hands!” 

Izumi makes whooshing noises with her mouth, waving the toy around.

Sokka holds up his hands. “Oh no, she’s getting me all wet!”

Izumi hands him a doll, letting Sokka put his years of practice playing with Katara’s Barbies to good use. He tries to get his to move water but Izumi screeches and says he has no powers. They compromise and give Sokka’s Barbie a sword, which Sokka is happy about. He’s not sure how long they play like that before his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

“Hey babe,” he answers, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear to free his hands as his Barbie circles Izumi's on a plastic motorcycle. “That was quick. You on your way home?”

“Uh, not quite,” Zuko says. “I need your help with something.”

“Are you okay?” Sokka frowns, putting down the toys. 

“I’m fine! Yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry. Ty Lee called and said she was having trouble with the twins, so Mai had to leave and I told her I could just have you pick me up.”

“Okay, yeah, where am I picking you up from?” Sokka asks, already standing up. He barely restrains himself from laughing when he sees Izumi take his Barbie’s motorcycle and lets it roam all over the living room, including over Druk who has moved from the bed to stare out the window.

Zuko pauses for a moment. “Well, you know how I’m very impulsive?”

Sokka snorts. “Yes.”

“And I don’t think things through all the time?”

“Yep,” Sokka confirms, very curious as to where this could be going.

“And you’re always doing things to surprise me or to just make my day?”

“I try, yeah.”

“Well...I’m at the animal shelter.”

Sokka frowns, glancing at the calendar on the wall leading to the kitchen. “I thought you only volunteered on the first Saturdays of the month?” 

“No, as in...I came here to adopt a dog. For you and Izumi.”

Sokka stands in the hallway, stunned, his mouth opening and closing stupidly as he tries to think of what to say to that, finally settling on, “And you thought  _ Mai  _ was the right person to help you pick out a dog?” 

“Disclaimer, I actually didn’t get any sleep last night, so maybe I wasn’t making the smartest decisions,” Zuko sighs. “I’m sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise for you. We’ll keep it a surprise for her. I’ll just walk down the block and you two can pick me up somewhere else so she won’t know.”

“Babe, that’s okay,” Sokka laughs. “I think the surprise of this phone call is all I need.”

Zuko hums thoughtfully. “Unless...”

“Unless?” Sokka asks, still trying to process this unexpected turn of events.

“Well...you can come meet me inside the shelter. And we could still get it today.”

“What?”

“I mean, I know how badly you want this, and I know I want this, so why wait? Why not get a dog today?”

Part of Sokka’s brain does provide him with reasons why they shouldn’t get a new pet on such short notice, but over the past eight years of marriage to Zuko, he has learned to be more comfortable with throwing himself into things on a whim.

“If you need more time to think about it, that is definitely okay,” Sokka reminds him. “Like I’ve said, I can wait as long as you need. But if you’re sure…”

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Sokka asks, smiling. His eyes catch on one of the framed photographs in the hall, the selfie he took with Zuko and Druk the night they adopted the cat. The smile he has on his face now is probably just like the one in the picture.

He can hear Zuko’s smile as he answers, “Really.”

Sokka wants to shout the news to the world, but more than that he wants it to be a surprise for his daughter, so he settles with grinning like an idiot, hanging up after managing to give a, “I love you so, so much, we’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

He goes back to the living room to find Izumi holding a Barbie in front of Druk, who stares at it with a wide eye. “Izumi, grab your shoes! We’re going on an adventure!” 

At the word “adventure” she stands up immediately, running into her room and returning with her shoes in hand. 

“Where are we going?” she asks, sitting on the couch so he can lace them up for her.

“It’s a surprise!” Sokka tells her. 

She doesn’t press him for answers, like he would do. Instead she lights up in anticipation, just like Zuko does when it comes to surprises. “Yay!”

Sokka makes sure her hat is covering her ears before grabbing his keys and holding her hand as they leave their house, locking the door behind them. 

By the time they get to the animal shelter, Sokka is practically vibrating with excitement. Izumi, seeing his reaction, also gets excited, jumping into his arms when he unbuckles her car seat. She looks around them eagerly as if trying to figure the surprise out, her eyes lighting up when she sees the animal shelter sign and recognizes it. 

She gasps loudly. “Are we seeing the puppies?”

“That’s exactly right,” Sokka nods. “Look!”

Zuko is standing inside the entrance and he opens the door when he sees them, smiling widely at Izumi's enthusiastic response to seeing him.

“Are you one thousand percent sure?” Sokka asks, watching his reaction closely. “I’m serious, say the word and we’ll wait.”

“I’m a thousand percent sure,” Zuko confirms, eyes sincere. “Let’s do this.”

Sokka kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sap. Now let’s go.”

Sokka puts Izumi down and she immediately reaches up to grab both of their hands. Sokka has had the thought many times that she is just as clingy as her father, but instead of pointing it out he just enjoys the contact while she still wants to hold their hands in public.

This is a regular family activity— the three of them have had their share of volunteering at random events with the shelter, and when they get the chance they help walk the dogs. Izumi seems to pick up that something about this trip is different, because she is even more excited than normal as the volunteer at the desk takes them to the room with the dogs.

Zuko and Sokka have spent the majority of their lives in Canada, learning English as kids in school and losing some of their first language. But it still comes out from time to time, and another thing that Sokka is proud of when it comes to his daughter is that she has picked up on a few words, using them in the same context that Sokka and Zuko often do: when talking to animals.  Hearing her greet the nearest dog in Inuktitut brings a swell of joy to his chest, and Izumi lets go of their hands to approach the kennel.

Sokka’s now empty hand immediately reaches for Zuko’s, giving it a squeeze. “Ready?”

Zuko nods, and together they kneel next to Izumi.

“Sweetheart,” Sokka starts gently. “We have a surprise for you.”

He looks back to Zuko to quadruple check that he is still okay with this. Zuko smiles, tucking their daughter’s hair behind her ear. “You know how you want to have a puppy?”

Izumi turns from the dog to look at Zuko, her facial expression more serious than Sokka has ever seen it before. It makes him laugh as she nods.

“Well, today we want to take a dog home, but we need your help to pick one," Zuko says. "Do you think you can do that?”

Izumi gasps, looking to Sokka for confirmation, and when he nods she jumps to her feet and starts bouncing in place. The dogs in the room watch her curiously, some of them also becoming excited.

“Yay!” she says, and Sokka’s smile is so wide it hurts his cheeks. His daughter’s face in this moment is something he never ever wants to forget. 

He looks over to his husband, who seems to be thinking the same thing as he chuckles at her excitement. Watching their daughter reminds him of Zuko’s reaction when Sokka told him they were bringing Druk home, and the memory brings a lump to his throat.

Izumi takes the responsibility very seriously and she walks around the room to look at each one. She asks the volunteer a few questions (“Does this one like cats?” “Is he married?” “Does she like sushi?”) until she stops at one kennel in particular. The dog watches her with wide eyes.

“This one is really nice, but sometimes he gets scared when he is alone,” the volunteer explains gently. “He likes playing with people and with the other dogs and cats, and when he gets tired he loves to cuddle.”

Izumi slowly reaches her hand out, letting him smell her before he licks at her fingers and she giggles.

Izumi looks up to Sokka. “Like Paka.”

Sokka smiles. His dad and Bato adopted a husky after Sokka and Katara moved out of the house, and Izumi loves visiting them to see Pakak (as well as to get spoiled by her grandfathers). He’s not sure which is his favorite part of these visits: watching Pakak get excited to see Izumi, or Zuko’s reaction at seeing a dog lick their daughter’s face. Pakak is also extremely cuddly, to his and Izumi’s delight.

This dog doesn’t look like a husky, but his hair is black and white. He’s small, maybe only a little bigger than Druk, and he starts panting with his mouth open as Izumi continues to pet him.

“Can we have him?” Izumi asks the volunteer. 

“You should ask your dads,” she smiles, turning to Zuko and Sokka.

“Please?” Izumi asks, and there they are again: the puppy dog eyes that she has perfected in her short years of life. They were going to say yes anyway, but it’s a nice touch, and Zuko seems to think so as he laughs.

“Of course we can.”

The next half hour is a blur of signing papers, paying fees, and walking back to the car. Sokka holds on to the leash, Izumi’s hand clasped in his other. She is grabbing the leash with her other hand as well to “help” Sokka, watching the puppy as if in a trance. 

They get in the car and Zuko drives while Sokka sits in the backseat, the puppy situated between him and Izumi’s car seat. She pets his head and he leans close to her.

Sokka looks up at her and is startled when he sees the tears in her eyes. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

He’s glad they’re at a red light, because Zuko’s head turns around so quickly it had to have hurt his neck. 

Izumi sniffs, her bottom lip wobbling. “I love him so much!” she wails. 

* * *

Spontaneously adopting a pet means that they have no supplies back home unless the dog happens to be litter box trained and a fan of cat food, so once they calm Izumi down they head to a few different stores to get what they need. Izumi helps pick out a few toys, and gets some for Druk too “so he doesn’t feel left out.”

They eat lunch while they're out and return home in the afternoon, grabbing all the puppy’s items and unbuckling Izumi. She again holds on to the leash and Sokka’s hand as they walk up the driveway. Izumi points out things to the puppy the entire walk, giving him a thorough tour.

“And that’s where we walk to go to the park, and that is our neighbor, and that is our neighbor, and this is the door — Daddy, can you open it? — and here is our home!”

They help the puppy curiously explore the house after they successfully introduce him to Druk. Druk had blinked at him with his one eye in mild disinterest, sniffed him, and then went to his food bowl. The puppy watched his every move with something close to awe.

The best part of it all is when Zuko and Sokka stand in the doorway of Izumi’s room as she shows the dog her toys.

She grabs a picture she drew off the wall: two tall stick figures, one shorter one, and one that looks vaguely like a cat.

“Now you’re part of our family!” Izumi beams, showing the dog the picture, who sniffs that, too. “Me, Daddy, Papa, Druk, and…” she frowns. “We’ll give you a good name.”

She gives the dog a hug. “Druk and me are ‘dopted too, but don’t worry, we have the best dads ever. They make yummy food and play with Barbies and protect us from monsters and they love us!”

“Don’t,” Sokka warns, immediately turning to his husband, who is already trying to hide his face from Sokka.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko says, voice strained.

Sokka blinks quickly. “Just because I can’t see your tears doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re crying!”

Zuko laughs wetly, facing Sokka now as the tears roll down his cheeks, triggering Sokka’s own tears to spill over.

“I guess we’re doing this parenting thing alright,” Sokka chuckles, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

He notices Izumi has stopped talking to the puppy and is now frowning at her fathers, and he kneels down. 

“We’re okay, baby, we’re just really happy, and we love you a lot,” he explains as Zuko joins him on the floor. 

A smile breaks through and Izumi runs up to them, her tiny arms attempting to hug them both. Zuko laughs and pulls her into his lap as Sokka wraps his arms around the two of them. The puppy runs up to them and Izumi giggles.

“He can lick your tears off your face, Daddy!”

Zuko’s eyes widen in horror and he scrambles backward, breaking the hug as Izumi laughs harder, Sokka joining her.

“Let’s start with baby steps,” Sokka smirks. “How about you hold him?”

“How?” Zuko asks incredulously. 

Sokka rolls his eyes. “Imagine he’s Druk. Now pick him up.”

Zuko looks uncertain. The puppy is staring at him and he picks it up slowly, awkwardly. Izumi beams and pets the puppy’s head. 

“Good job, Daddy,” she says.

Zuko’s panicked expression softens. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Wait, don’t move!” Sokka says quickly, jumping up and running to the living room. 

He finds Druk at his usual spot on the window sill, his head turning when Sokka walks in. Sokka grabs him and takes him back to Izumi’s room where Zuko is now petting the puppy nervously.

Sokka sits on the ground in front of him, Izumi to the side, and holds up Druk with one arm and his phone with the other.

“Everyone say cheese!” he says.

“Cheese!” Izumi says loudly, beaming widely for the picture. As soon as he takes it, Druk leaps out of his arms. 

Sokka looks at the picture, admiring it. He has pictures of him and Zuko, the two of them with Druk, and then the three of them with Izumi, and today their family got even bigger. He takes a second to send it to Katara and when h e looks away from his phone it's to see Zuko looking more relaxed with the puppy in his arms and Izumi leaning in to teach the dog a  _ kunik _ .

“Finally, after all these years of showing you how to be a cat person, I now get to teach you how to be a respectable dog person,” Sokka grins.

Zuko laughs. “Learning from the master himself. Alright, show me what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> you: but jo, what kind of dog is the puppy? what do they name him?  
> me, a lifelong cat person: he's small and black and white idk what else you want from me
> 
> it's important to me that you know that izumi speaks Inuktitut to dogs and Japanese to cats. 
> 
> also! I found a list of Native Alaskan/Inuit dog names that told me that Pakak means "one that gets into everything" and I love that so. Good for Bakoda and their husky that gets into everything.
> 
> [tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
